


(Lonely) Man's Best (Also Lonely) Friend

by dwindlingSanctuary



Category: Vast Error
Genre: Accquaintances sort of, Gen, Hangover, Slightly Out Of Character, Texting, alchohol abuse, light mentions of gender norms hand in hand with brief questioning, mentions of past breakups, this is my first time writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingSanctuary/pseuds/dwindlingSanctuary
Summary: Laivan decides to check up on Calder. They talk.
Relationships: Laivan Ferroo & Calder Kerian
Kudos: 4





	(Lonely) Man's Best (Also Lonely) Friend

There's a buzzing feeling behind your eyes. You open them, slowly and begrudgingly, to find yourself splayed across a magenta carpet in front of your throne. Your mouth tastes admittedly foul and god is your head throbbing.

As much as you hate wine, you have to admit you get a bit too caught up with it sometimes. Your eyes glance over to your watch. It's gold, much like everything else in your vision. It's currently 12 in the afternoon. You sit up and immediately head towards your bathroom.

Your bathroom is quite nice actually. Marble counters, gold walls (of course), many mirrors. Everything is clean and cut to fit your taste. Everything is fine in here, except for the scent of your own wine induced vomit from last night. You wrinkle your nose and try to ignore the scent by turning on your faucet and splashing your face with water. Luckily for you, you're able to filter some of the water that corporate supplies your pipes with better than most Repiton inhabitants. Though it's very costly, even for someone at the top of this blood based foodchain. Turning off the faucet, you go out in search of a change of clothes from your wardrobe. You suppose you can wear something a little easier today. 

You settle on a black blouse tucked into the waistband of your slacks, and a magenta blazer. Okay, it's still not very "laidback", but you don't do "laidback". You're at the top for a reason and you may as well enjoy a bit of luxury rather than biting your self image in the ass. You're momentarily at peace as you gaze at your outfit. It's admittedly a little more on the women's side of professional fashion, but you know who and what you are so it doesn't quite matter, and even if it d-

You notice a notification sound beeps from your laptop's messaging system. It's on your night stand, which isn't it's usual placement. You shake your head curtly to dismiss the thoughts you were having and will now very promptly forget about. You quickly type in your password to the computer, and check your messaging system. Oh, brother. Laivan seems to be messaging you.

Laivan is more tolerable out of everyone you. . . associate with. But he is a bit of a nuisance at times. He's got little to no bark or bite for someone who smells like a wet dog constantly, rolled in mud and then kicked into a patch of rotting grass with century old kibble.

WA: Hey-  
WA: I know it's been a while since we've uh-  
WA: Talked- But- I was wondering how you were?-  
WA: I know you run that magazine Fillr account- But it doesn't let me know much about YOU- Per say-  
GS: It's good it doesn't.

You don't have the energy to type much more. 

WA: Hey now man- That doesn't answer my question- At all!-  
WA: But really how are you- Please-  
GS: I'm fine, "thank you". Is that all you wanted?   
WA: Yeah- I guess, but we can still talk of course-  
WA: You were just on my mind since that groupchat-  
WA: I never expected you to defend Ellsee- You didn't seem like the type-  
GS: We stroke a deal. That's all you need to know, Ferroo. And what's the type?  
WA: Oh, you know like- Actually I don't know, Kerian- You don't talk to anyone-  
GS: Don't call me that, or anything else for that matjjter.  
WA: Are you okay?- Sorry if I made the mistake of bringing up that-

You scrunch up your face. God you made a typo. You never do that, ever. And why's he concerned with who you talk to or how much?

GS: Yes, why do you care to ask? And my personal affairs are not yours to percieve.   
WA: What affairs?- If you mean Serpaz- It's okay-  
GS: I do not care about you or your matesprit. I do not regard her fondly nor do I regard the man speaking with me fondly.   
WA: But you don't talk to her or me anymore- Especially not me, we only hang out once and a while- And that was only because of Arcjec-  
GS: I don't have a reason to talk to anyone.  
WS: Well what if we did, I mean over text or we can hang out- I'm sure Serpaz...wouldn't mind but she may not- want to talk to you-  
GS: I do not. Care. About your matesprit. 

You pause. And then begin typing again.

GS: But if you would like to. . .speak more. We may. I will allow you to contact me, but do not bring other vermin into this.   
WA: What about Murrit-  
GS: You are making me change my mind faster than I thought I would.  
WA: Nevermind!- But thank you for allowing my offer to occur- Oh mighty one-  
GS: You're welcome, serf. 

You're feeling a little loosened up today to make a small joke back. Something rare for you. 

You can't believe you just allowed yourself to bond with the mutt. You may still be a little drunk. You blindly grab some pain killers and pop them in your mouth. You wash the pills down with more wine (thankfully these are the kind of painkillers that won't react with your drink), despite the stupidity of it.


End file.
